In The Eyes Of The Beholder
by Satosen
Summary: Fury has an adopted son? Chris is a young nineteen year old with an innocence that would put a baby to shame, or is he? Chris has a knack for knowing things he shouldn't and seeing into peoples hearts. But, he isn't as normal as he would like. What is Fury Hiding and who is Chris really.


_**In The Eyes Of The Beholder**_

_**From A Child's Point Of View**_

_**Chapter 1:**__ I'm A Ninja_

_Hello my fellow Fanfictionists! I'm back and ready to type more fanfictions for you. As always resort to the bottom for more information about this specific fanfiction and if you have questions feel free to ask. Also I still want to hear all that you have to say about my fanfiction so don't hold back. Anyway this is a new fanfiction created via daydream. Okay now that that is out of the way why don't we get to this fanfiction? _

_P.S. I do not own any Marvel things or movie and or song references that may appear in this fanfiction._

_**WARNING LABLE**_

_This fanfiction is not for underage readers. This fanfiction may have references to graphic violence, sexual scenes or hinting, and foul language. Please proceed at your own risk._

_**:)**_

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Bruce said nervously.

"Have care how you speak! Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother!" Thor said defensively.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Widow put in tiredly.

"He is adopted." Thor said in defeat.

Fury walked in and Agent Hill walked over to him.

"Sir, he's here." Fury looked over at her and nodded.

"Make sure he doesn't come into any contact with Loki and keep him under a tight watch. I don't want him getting into any trouble while we are up here." Tony and the rest of the avengers were now looking intently at Director Fury.

"So who is here, now?" Tony asked. Fury glared at Tony for a moment.

"No one that you need to concern yourself with." Tony scoffed. Suddenly several agents ran through the agacent hallway and over to Fury.

"Director Fury, sir, we have bad news." Fury turned his glare over to them.

"What is it?"

"We lost him sir. While walking him to his room he jumped into an air duct." Fury smirked slightly for a moment then went back to glaring.

"Find him now or so help me I will shot you myself." The agents flinched then ran out to search the base.

"So, does he concern us yet?" Tony asked smugly. Fury glared at Stark.

"No, Stark. It still does not." Tony pouted. Then they heard a nocking at the air vent.

"Chris, get out of there, it's filthy." They heard some rustling the vent cover moved and a young boy's head popped out.

"Yes sir." The boy answered as he pulled himself out before replacing the vent and dusting himself off. "You know it isn't that bad in there. Sure there are a few bugs and some dust but other than that it is quiet roomy and a wonderful way to get around the ship." Fury sighed.

"It is still unsanitary, and shouldn't you act more dignified?" Chris scoffed.

"If you're a germ affobe then yes, yes it is unsanitary, and no, no I will not act more dignified." Fury sighed again before motioning him to come over. Chris smiled and walked over, he then hugged Furry. "I missed you dad." Fury smiled and chuckled before hugging him back.

"I missed you too Chris." Tony chocked and the rest of the Avengers stood in a silent shock.

"I must be older than I thought, I'm defiantly going senile because I thought I just heard that kid call you 'dad'." Fury glared at Tony.

"No, Stark, you aren't going senile, he did call me 'dad'." Tony stared at him in disbelief.

"Since when did you knock up bawds enough to get a kid?"

"Since none-ya, and for your information Chris is adopted." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Well that certainly explains his pale complexion, but why would you adopt him?" Fury glare hardened, but Chris was not having an argument rage on his behalf.

"Hey dad, who's the neat looking guy in the glass room?" That got everyone's attention off of the original subject.

"What exactly do you mean by neat, Chris?" Chris looked up a Fury with big innocent brown eyes.

"I mean just what I said. He's interesting." Fury looked at him for a long moment before Bruce broke the silence.

"Could you tell me what exactly you found interesting about him, Chris?" Chris looked over a Banner and nodded.

"Of course Dr. Banner. His cloths were all renounce and his speech patterns were strange along with several words he said. Oh, and he spoke of magic as if it was real. I wish I could do some of the things he told me about." Chris sighed.

"You spoke to him?" Bruce finally asked.

"Well… yes, but not for long, unfortunately. He seemed like a really nice guy, too bad he has to go to the scary place." Chris frowned as he spoke.

"My young friend what do you mean by,' The Scary Place'?" Thor asked cautiously.

"You know, the place where people who have done something bad go for a really long time." Everyone's eyes widened.

"You're talking about jail, right kid?" Bruce asked.

"I guess so. I'm sorry, I don't remember things very well."

"It's fine, Chris. Now why don't you go to your room and draw." Chris smiled.

"Yes sir!" Chris let go of Fury's jacket before running down the hallway towards the room that was his. The rest of them stood staring at where he had run before turning and looking back at Fury for explanation.

"Chris was in a terrible car accident that took away his parents and gave him a mild case of amnesia to the extent that he entirely forgot them and everyone else that he had ever known. He forgets things that are unimportant to him within two weeks, and we've tried to recover his memory but nothing has worked so far, he also forgets everything to do with recovering his memory. Unfortunately after the accident he had to relearn everything except for eating and breathing." Fury sighed. "I was a good friend to his father so I took him it. I tried to tell him that I wasn't his dad but he always forgets it and continues on calling me his dad."

"What about his makeshift mom?"

"He doesn't have one and he doesn't seem to care about that at all either." Bruce and the rest of the Avengers looked as if they were deep in thought.

"Ehem," Furry cleared his thought as if dismissing the subject." We have more important things to think about, like finding the Tessoract." He looked pointedly at the two scientists.

"Yah, sure, but we aren't done with this yet. I am so going to bug you about it again." Tony replied as he nonchalantly walked away with Bruce.

_**:) Page Break! And End Of The Chapter! Give Me Comments If You Want More! (:**_

_This fanfiction is yet another Avenger/ Marvel. Yes, yes I know I type a lot of Marvel fanfictions, but I can't help it they just __**pop**__ into my head._

_They this was the first fracking chapter of 'In The Eyes Of The Beholder' and I am going to give you some Intel! K, so there is defiantly going to be some major plot twist in Chris's character and also just so you know to look for it I am putting hints into my chapters for you to understand the title name and give you some time to imagine how I am going to hit you in the face with it eventually! _

_M'k, so here is the complete description of Chris! He has short light brown hair_ _with darker brown bangs that brush against his chin and frames his face and dark brown eyes. He is 19 and usually wears a plain black T-shirt with torn blue jeans and a black leather choker that looks more like a collar. Chris has thin eyebrows and big brown eyes. He also has a small pointed nose and thin pink lips. Chris is 5'6 with a weight of 130 lb. He has a small six pack and slight muscle build up on his arms and legs. He also has an aura of innocents that if not for his height and facial features he would be mistaken for a five year old._

_So, thank you for taking time out of your day to read my fanfiction. If you like 'In The Eyes Of The Beholder' then you should try reading " Marvel 'A new Sister' Which is one of my fanfictions" along with, "Marvel 'Mafia's Son' A bit violent if I should say but k!" and "Black Butler ' The Unusual Siblings'". I have all of thoughs on: Quizila, Quotev, DeviantArt, and ._

_Okay so thank you again for reading my fanfiction and I hope you have a nice day! Can't wait to hear you harsh criticism! (TT—TT) Yah!_


End file.
